


History Making

by NikiforovViktor (MacaroonCastle)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaroonCastle/pseuds/NikiforovViktor
Summary: Screenshots of Yuuri and Viktor's history making.





	

“He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw him staking, it’s been an unending chain of surprises.”

Katsuki Yuuri has always been afraid of many things, disappointment and loss being at the top of the list. So when he’s confronted with Viktor Nikiforov after his loss at the grand prix, instead of the photo, instead of fawning over his idol like a fangirl. His heart stops. He turns and walks away.

Afterwards, when he’s on the plane home to Japan he thinks back on his rudeness and hopes he can pass it off as being too tired. Probably not.

"Be polite! Viktor Nikiforov has always been nice to his fans!” Again with the rudeness, why can't he do the right thing for once?

After everything is settled he debates on what to do. He’s not ready for the rink, he still feels the shame and guilt- his heart is not ready to beat yet.  
He piles his feelings under mountains of home cooked food, many bowls of katsudon.

When he brings himself to Ice Castle Hasetsu, the place where everything started. He can't bring himself to feel anything, but Yuuko deserves to at least think he’s fine. So he gathers his wits, his guilt and shame and puts it into his performance for her- hopefully his last one.

He skates to the only thing he has practiced to since the competitions ended. He thought that this would get it starting, something linked to Viktor surely would get him moving.  
It didn't.  
_Stay Close to Me_ felt like another movement to him, something like breathing but, it’s not enough, not enough to get him to love again. Not enough for his heart to start again. 

He goes home heavier than he came, his hopes dashed. He settles for becoming part of the family business, at least he would get to eat katsudon more often.

So the next morning when he wakes up to his father’s yells to shovel the snow, he did not expect to get plowed down by a poodle that looked exactly like his Vicchan. The surprise raced through his body. A heavy feeling set in his stomach like a shot of tequila as he connected the dots.

**Thump**

What was that? What is this feeling?

It couldn't be

His heart feels a bit lighter somehow.

He turns and runs.

“Yuri starting today, I’m your coach.”  
**Thump**  
**Thump**  
**Thump**

_My heart is beating for Viktor to hear._

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes I have. Please feel free to point them out to me as well! Thank you for reading!  
> ⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
